Tronta Dunfree
Tronta Dunfree is the 10-year-old son of Cosmo and Nova. He is Arianna's younger brother, who goes by the nickname "Tron". He is Numbuh 4860 of the New GKND, and is friends with Vweeb and Makava. His Negative is Atnort Eerfnud, a lightningbender. Nextgen Series Tron appears in Operation: SCARY, dressing as Tron from Tron for Halloween. When the Curse of Monsters is spread, Tronta becomes Tron. In Viridi's Last Stand, Tronta, Arianna, Vweeb, and Makava are given the mission of locating Viridi's homeworld. Vweeb shrinks them all down as they hide on a shipment of Fear Substance. When Viridi's minions come to take the crate away, a flash of light suddenly blinds them, and they end up on an alien planet with Arianna having gone missing. They tame a Kikwi named Machi as they find out they landed on Planet Flora. Eventually, Sector W ends up on the planet, and they take Sappo and Gibli's Onion to GKND H.Q.. They explain they story to Nebula and Cheren as they discover the location of Viridi's Lair. Tronta's tiny group is carried by Cheren as they infiltrate the lair and find Viridi and the brainwashed Arianna. Tron, Vweeb, and Makava battle the giant Arianna, and Tronta gets crushed by Arianna's foot. Thankfully, they are saved when Nova arrives to free Arianna. After the war, Tron and his friends are back to normal size. In Operation: NECSUS, Tron and his friends are given the task of escorting Caesar Clown across Coruscant, and as they do so, the city is suddenly invaded by Drophyds. They almost reach the Galactic Council until Vendra and Neftin Prog suddenly ambush them. The kids try to fight the two, but Neftin grabs Tron and Makava and slams their heads into each other, knocking them out. They are carried inside Galactic Council and treated shortly after. Tachyon then used their defeat as a reason they need to shut down GKND, ultimately leading to his election of Chancellor. Tronta was held hostage inside Galaxia Elementary after Agatha Trunchbull took over, attending Mr. Braino's potion class. The Gilligan Triplets saved him, but Tron had made a handful of girls and nerds as friends, whom he wanted to bring along. Tronta was returned to Harnita with his sister after they escaped. In Legend of the Seven Lights, Tronta tries to teach Arianna how to fight, based on her request, but he easily prevails in battle, making her doubt herself. Arianna reveals how amazed she is Vweeb became stronger, when she didn't think he could. Tronta tries to reason that she's fine the way she is, but has to leave to battle Vweeb in the Flight Simulator. When Tron's mother calls and tells him Arianna was captured for trying to kill Ted Wassanasong, Vweeb shrinks him and Makava down as they sneak in to rescue Arianna. On Arianna's request, they go to the medical wing to see what's wrong with Ted, and learn that some bug under his clothing is seemingly controlling him. They escape the base and resize in Makava's Heart Star. When Arianna explains she wants to get on Galactic TV to persuade people to oppose Ted's plan, Tronta admits he liked take-no-action Arianna better. After Tron listens to Arianna's speech on the news, he is surprised to hear that Chane Wassanasong stole the spotlight with a counter-speech, and Arianna agreed with him. His sister returns home, depressed by what happened, then Tron and the others assist her in saving the Violet Dwarf System. They go to the Golfing in the Stars park to rescue Celebi, whom was captured by Chane, and find the teen in his control room. Chane reveals his Persuade-Persuade Fruit powers, which he and Ted used to brainwash everyone, but Tronta is uneffected by the boy due to his blindness. Tronta battles Chane while the others take Celebi to go stop Ted. Tron sings how he is "Sexier Than Chane" as he fights him with graceful movements and using many Light Discs. He defeats Chane by kicking him in the crotch, but behind Tron's back, Chane pushes a remote to fire the Star Bomb at the Violet System. The bomb was thankfully stopped by George and Jerome, and Tron listens as the Encyclopod is awakened. He later joins his friends at the Orbital Auditorium, and notes that Chane now has a girl's voice. Battles *Tiny Tron, Makava, and Vweeb vs. Arianna (brainwashed by Viridi). *Team Vweeb vs. Drophyds. *Team Vweeb vs. Vendra and Neftin Prog. *Tronta vs. Arianna (training). *Tronta vs. Chane Wassanasong. Appearance He has green skin, dark green eyes, and magenta hair. His eyes are actually faded, due to his blindness, so he lets his hair hang over them, giving him a "cool" look. A green antenna stands from the middle-left part of his head. He wears a yellow and peach striped short sleeve shirt with a dark teal long-sleeve shirt underneath and he has teal baggy pants that tuck into his grey boots. Personality Tronta is generally a kid who has fun whenever there's free time, but when they're on missions, he tends to stay focused. He seems to care about his sister, Arianna a lot, as he was worried for her safety in Viridi's Last Stand. Abilities Tronta was born blind, however his antenna is able to pick up the sounds and vibrations from any and all forces, allowing him to perceive the area around him. Tronta's signature weapons are Light Discs, which he designed after the discs from the movie Tron, of the same name. His Light Discs are able to be thrown and come back like a boomerang, so Tron uses this to attack his enemies. He designed a headband that can transmit his thoughts to the discs and control them telekinetically. The discs can merge together and form a larger platform to carry his friends. Tron also has several Light Discs strapped to his body under his clothing, which defend him from attacks in those areas, and increase his nimbility, as well as allow him to attack stronger in those areas. Final Smash "Back in the game! Running executable!" Tronta's Final Smash is Delete (the same as Tron's in Kingdom Hearts 2), where he aligns both discs and sends a powerful energy laser at his enemies. Weaknesses Although it doesn't prove a liability for him, his blindness prevents him from perceiving color or reading. Stories He's Appeared *Operation: SCARY *Viridi's Last Stand **Down in the Negaverse (cameo; scene from Viridi) *Operation: NECSUS *Legend of the Seven Lights **Seven Lights: The Side Stories (Atnort) **Seven Lights: The Last Trivia *Tronta is voiced by Kayzie Rogers. *Tronta is named after Tron from the movie Tron, and battles with Light Discs just like Tron. *His skin and hair colors match Kirie Beatles' mismatched eyes, and both have a disability (blindness and muteness). Category:Future Kids Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Really Big Hat's Pages Category:GKND Operatives Category:Dunfree Family Category:Handicapped Characters